


Snape The Princess Maker

by ChloboShoka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Princess Maker 2
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Parent Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Lily Snape was a gift from the heavens. How will Snape cope in his role as fatherhood and what future will Lily choose for herself?





	

****“Well Severus!” Dumbledore said as he helped himself to a bag of sherbet lemons. “I didn't know you had a child.”

  
  


The men drew their attention to the young girl sleeping on the couch by the fire. How the girl ended up in Snape's care was as magical as the school he had worked for.

  
  


“Nor did I,” Snape said back to Dumbledore as he threw his coat over the young girl. He reflected on earlier when he first met her. A voice called him from up above and he was greeted with a glowing star. When the star vanished, a child took its place with a letter attached to her. “I received a letter from someone claiming to be her patron deity. She's left me in her care.”

  
  


“It appears you've thrown yourself into the father role already,” Dumbledore noted as he crawled towards the fire. “This is the first time you've had the fire on since you've moved here.”

  
  


“I didn't want the girl to die from hypothermia.”  
  
“May I see the letter?” Dumbledore requested. Snape passed a piece of gold paper to his boss. Dumbledore unfolded the paper carefully and read it out loud with a smile on his face.

  
  


Snape...

I am Lily's guardian, Venus.

This darling child has lived in the sacred light ever since she was born. She has an innocent soul. She knows nothing about the impure world of mortals: both wizards and muggles.

Now, I entrust you, Severus Snape with this child. You will be Lily's father. Your actions alone will determine if she lives or dies.

It is all up to you now.

That is all I have to ask. I will be watching from the heavens.

  
  


“Why me?” Snape asked with his hand on his heart. The pain of being unable to save Lily Potter a mere six months ago still burned inside of him. “I cannot do this.”

  
  


“Yes you can,” Dumbledore said. The headmaster of Hogwarts always expected great things from him, but to raise a child as a single father and teach potions full-time was too much. “There is nobody better for the job then you, Severus.”

  
  


“Who's looking after the child when I'm teaching?” Snape asked.

  
  


“I will arrange suitable childcare while you're at work,” Dumbledore promised. “Don't panic. I'll always knew you'd make a great father. Goodnight!”

  
  


Dumbledore left the room leaving Snape and Lily to themselves. He made a note of what the girl was going to need. It was certain that she would need some new clothes. He had no idea how people would react if he was spotted in a clothes shop buying clothes for a little girl.

  
  


He picked up Quiddich Through The Ages from his bookshelf and left it by Lily's side. He took another look at the girl. Pale skin and wavy brown hair that went down to her back. He went on his bed and took a nap. When Snape woke up the sky was still black. He heard movements coming from his lounge.

He hopped out of bed to investigate. He found Lily glanced at the mirror behind the sofa she was sleeping on. She was probing her bottom.

  
  


“What's the matter?” Snape asked his daughter. Lily's lips trembled but nothing was moving. “Go on!” Snape urged her to speak.

  
  


“Don't you think that my bum is too small?” Lily asked.

  
  


Snape shook his head. “Aren't you a bit young to be thinking about that sort of thing?”

  
  


“Well some people say I'm ugly.”

  
  


“Then they're not worthy of your time. It's pure jealously,” Snape commented as he carried on with his paperwork. “Only a fool judges people on their appearance.”

 


End file.
